A trip worth taking
by ceceliaFalkner
Summary: This is a story about Charlie and Monroe it starts with the trip to help miles with the patriots. I don't know if I'll add more to the story or not it depends on reviews its also rated T for now it might be M later I don't know. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

I do no own revolution but if I did it wouldn't be cancelled.  
Charlie always found Monroe attractive even when he was the evil dictator who was holding her mother and brother hostage. She never thought she had a chance and knew her family wouldn't approve so she tried to hold those feelings back; by doing so it made her more attracted to him, but that just surfaced in the form of hate. Charlie's pent up sexual desires caused her to make poor decisions and actually push Monroe further out of her grasp. She knew what she was doing when she slept with Conner; she tried to make herself unattainable to the elder Monroe.  
Monroe like Charlie was attracted to someone out of their grasp. He knew the moment she stepped in front of the gun she had to be his; but by her being in front of the gun it separated them into category's thousands of miles apart. Monroe knew he would never completely be forgiven for the past but knew he had to try in order to get what he needed which happened to be Charlie.

Present  
Monroe contemplated on how he got himself into this situation with Charlie unconscious on the ground beside him. He had no idea how he could get her to understand and believe he wouldn't and hadn't hurt her, but he knew he had to try for his sake. He was worried when those men shut the door to the bar so he decided to investigate and saw she was drugged and staggering around he immediately went into auto pilot. Once the men were taken care of he carried Charlie outside of town and planned to stay until she was up and walking around.  
When Charlie awoke she was confused and still a little loopy from the drugs she was given. One thing for sure though was the one person she's tried to push out of her mind the most was right in front of her. Struggling to get up and away as fast as possible she fell to the ground Monroe then told her to calm down he saved her and she needed to flush the drugs out of her system. She couldn't believe she was saved by the man who ordered the gun to kill her or her brother; the inner Charlie was screaming with delight that the man she was so attracted to saved her; but the outer Charlie had to hold back the delight and put a cold façade on.  
After she flushed the drugs out Monroe began to talk to her about the danger she was in and the danger her family was in because of the bounty's placed on their heads. Monroe told her he was their only hope in fighting what was coming and convinced her to lead him to them; inner Charlie was fine with this deal but she had to put up a fight to fool him. Monroe's only interest was keeping Charlie safe and showing he could change Monroe knew miles could keep himself and Rachel safe.  
When Charlie agreed Bass was ecstatic on the inside and cool on the outside like Charlie. The two travelers set off on a trip that would bring them closer than they imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

I would like to thank the people who reviewed. I know the last chapter wasn't that detailed I will try to get better.  
I do not own Revolution but wish I did.

The day was hot and the flies attracted to the horses Monroe and Charlie were riding made it almost unbearable to travel. The silence between Monroe and Charlie was a surprisingly comfortable one. The two of them have been on the road for two days. Charlie was sore from riding for two days straight, she didn't want to tell Monroe he would think she was weak and she didn't need him thinking she was any less capable already especially after the bar incident.

Monroe knew from the way Charlie walked and the way she sat on the saddle she was sore but was to pig headed to admit it. Monroe loved watching Charlie fidget in her seat he just plain liked watching her in general. He thought for a second and decided he would put Charlie out of her misery and ask to stop." Charlie let's stop at the next patch of trees." "What you can't take riding all day?" "No I can't stand watching you fidget in the saddle any longer." Bass's statement was true "I am not fidgeting!" "Think what you want." Bass couldn't help but smile. Charlie noticed his smile and couldn't help but stare she hoped he wouldn't notice. Charlie was happy Monroe could read her well but it was also a down fall she had no idea if he knew her dark secret and hoped that was something he couldn't understand.

The next patch of trees they approached were three very old large oaks the trees must have been there before the blackout because of their massive size. Bass knew the trees didn't provide much cover but the chances of finding anything better in the plains was very slim you could ride all day and not see a tree. When the two stopped at the trees they moved into their routine they have become accustom to; Charlie went hunting and Monroe secured the horses and surveyed the surrounding area. When Charlie came back with three prairie dogs Monroe had the fire started all that was needed to be done was skin the animals. While skinning the animals Charlie asked if Monroe saw anything and his reply was nothing but grass and birds.

After dinner the two began to trade stories about Miles. Monroe mainly told the stories since Charlie only remembers riding in the car with him and the past year and a half. Monroe's stories were ones before the blackout and the happier times Miles and he shared. Charlie loved the way Monroe's face lite up while telling the stories it's a side of him she never thought he had or was capable of having it made him more lovable and human to her.

When the stories were over Charlie laid down on her bedroll and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Monroe sat for a while watching Charlie sleep she actually looked like she would sleep through the night without waking up from what Monroe figured was a bad dream. When Monroe became tired he laid hos bedroll next to Charlie's over the past couple days he had been putting his bedroll closer and closer to hers.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you can't already tell I am changing some things.


End file.
